Lab Rats
by Wersduff
Summary: The story of three different Lab Rats. Not like, after Adam, Bree, and Chase, just as if they were, but they're not. I'm tired right now what am I doing.
1. I told you not to David

Hey there people

My name is Magic

And I like of the fanfics.

This is not my first fanfic, but it's my first Lab Rats fanfic, and the first I uploaded. I'm not trying to be good at this, I literally just do it for fun. Is there anything else to say? Lolidunno. Have some character descriptions I typed for myself.

Eric- 17, 6' 2". White-blonde shaggy hair, bright blue eyes. Gets dem ladees. Hates David when he's a dick. Super-smarts, list of things he has the ability to do: mostly sedate people, fingerprint scanner, photographic memory, able to project memories, read other people's memories/project, shut down their bionics, freeze them, take control of their bodies, creates shield, alters object.

Fiona- 14, 5' 4". White-blonde straight one-side ponytail hair, bright blue eyes. Super shy and very defensive. Hates needles. Speed, can shoot green-bluish fire, commando is put in her since she's youngest, smallest, and weakest. They call it Fleur-de-lis. If becomes overstressed or senses she's in life-threatening danger it activates. Loses control over herself and becomes super powered. Doesn't remember what happens during it. Due to bug she passes out immediately afterwards. Always feels lesser than the other two.

David- 18, 6' 4". White-blonde spiked hair, bright blue eyes. Gets dem ladees as well. Hates smart people. Likes penguins. Super strength and can shoot lazrrrs. That's pretty much it. Oh yeah, he can breathe underwater. That's cool, I guess.

"I don't know, I've grew up my whole life in the lab, so being in school is fun, I guess." Fiona said, leaning back in her chair. Leo shook his head. "What age were you when you finally went to school?" He asked her, annoyed at her answer. School, for Leo, was one of the worst things ever to exist in humanity. For the Lab Rats, school was a break from the hours of bionic training Davenport makes them do daily.

David bounced a ball on the wall repeatedly, his entire focus spent on catching it. "I was thirteen, Eric was twelve, and Fiona was nine. Why?" He asked, his hand missing the ball when it came back to him. He quickly stood up from his chair, pointing at the ball. "Look what you made me do, Leo?" David slumped over to the ball, holding it up. "This it pitiful. I'm bionic, I shouldn't miss this." He turned his head to Leo. "Of course, you're not, so you can miss it without a problem. Plus, you're a weak little chimp" David laughed to himself.

Leo stared angrily at David. David's teasing about Leo being undertoned was always prevalent. "Anyway." Leo interrupted. "People always make fun of me and girls always ignore me. How is that fun to you guys?" He asked, lifting himself onto on of Davenport's many computer-desks. Eric shrugged. "It doesn't really happen much to us. Being tall, no one wants to mess with you. And being handsome doesn't hurt either, amirite David?" He smiled, reaching his hand back, David swinging his hand down to meet Eric's. "Heck yes!" David yelled, thrusting his fist in the air in his so-called manly rage.

Leo's gaze fell on Fiona. "How about you? Don't you get made fun of for being so tiny?" He begged her, hoping she would sympathize with his height since she was on the shorter side compared to her brothers. She made an unamused face as she looked at her freshly-painted nails. A bright pink with white flowers. her favorite. "I'm not even horribly short, i'm like, five four. I still am going to grow a little bit, but just compared to my brothers i'm on the smaller side." She said, rubbing one of her nails with her finger.

Leo groaned. No one was going to be sorry for how short he was.

The elevator opened, Davenport walking through, cellphone in hand, clearly pleased with himself. "Guess who just made another million dollars?" He cheered for himself, not caring about anyone around him. David threw the ball toward Davenport, testing his reaction time. Of course, it bounced right off of his face. He held his face in pain. "David! What did I tell you about throwing the ball around in the lab?"

David shrugged. "Meh, you say it so many times I forget to listen." He picked up the ball again, throwing it at Leo this time; Leo missing the ball with his hand, nailing him in the face as well. Leo let out a dragged cry of agony. Having the world's strongest man throw a bouncy ball at your face isn't exactly pleasant. "David!" Leo shouted at him, grasping his face. David laughed, enjoying their agony. "Man, you people suck at a simple game of catch." He sat down in the chair behind him, not going for the ball anymore.

"You're like a dog, David. The only thing you go for is not what you're supposed to go for." Davenport muttered, tapping around on his computer table. "Okay, so, Fiona, i've made progress on fixing the bug in your commando app. It just needs to be finished in a few places, but guess what you have to get before the update comes through?" He smiled, looking at her. She held her head in her hand. The thing she hated the most? Needles. Being impaled in the chest with a spear is no big deal but needles are something she couldn't stand.

"Please say candy canes." She said quietly. He laughed. "Hah, you wish. Your favorite thing in the world, needles." He gave her a maniacal laugh before typing more on his computer. Fiona let out an elongated sigh. "Can't one of them get stabbed with needles for once?" She pleaded, idly grabbing her forearm. "Hey, you're the one with the commando app, and that's hard to contain." Eric refuted, holding his hands up. No one would rather take a hit for her.

"David, all of your tests came out normal, and Eric, your tests came out normal. Fiona, the commando thing we have to fix. Otherwise you're fine." Davenport said, scrolling through statistics of their recent stability tests. "Yeah yeah, just stab her with things and that'll fix her right up." David gave her a cheeky smile, Fiona standing up in a sudden rage.

"Hey! Why don't you man up and take a few shots yourself!" She shouted, walking toward him. David smiled broader. "What are you going to do about it, dollface?" He crossed his arms, staring the girl down. No one wanted to step in, except for Davenport, who knew that the arguing could get out of hand, with three bionic children who all have the capability of taking over the earth, nevertheless the lab.

"David, leave your sister alone." Davenport commanded. "Before she goes all Fleur-De-Lis on you." He finished, watching the fight unfold.

His warning went unheard, as Fiona was about a foot away from David, ready to swing. "What's a little runt going to do to me? Hurt me?" David pestered on, looking for the reaction from Fiona. "David, stop it." Davenport warned again. "How about I punch that smirk off your face?" She asked him, tilting her head. He smiled at her. "Try me."

Fiona grabbed David's shirt, throwing a fist toward his face. He caught her hand in his own, laughing. "That's the best you got, runt?" He yelled. That's when Fiona kicked into commando mode. Her eyes turned red, suddenly becoming more powerful than David. "How about I rip your face off, mutt?" Her voice dropped down eight octaves, becoming louder and more threatening. She held out her hand and conjured up a ball of green fire. David could only yelp in fear.

Davenport ducked under the desk, along with Leo and Eric. "See, that's why I told you to back off!" Davenport shouted at David, unknowing as to what to do to stop her, as it deactivates by itself, but only after the threat is neutralized.

Fiona shot out a stream from her hand, missing David's head as he ducked down. "Eric, do something!" Leo yelled to him, panicking as the girl went on a rampage. Eric started to stammer. "I think I can sedate her, since Fleur-De-Lis is activated when she's angry-y-y!" He repeated his y as a stream of fire soared across their heads. Luckily, Davenport sealed the lab with a flame-resistant material to deter if she would attack inside the lab.

Which, at the moment, she was.

"What do I even do?" Eric shouted back at Leo, the three of them staying hidden behind the desk. Davenport frantically grasped at Eric's shoulders. "Th-th-the sedating thing! Sedate her!" He pushed Eric up, causing Eric to stand. Eric looked hopelessly down at the two sitting down, then back at her sister, who was still running after David. He raised a hand next to his temple, triggering the anger level screen. David was in a current panic mode, and Fiona was at top-level rage.

He knew what to do. The bar of her rage moved down slowly at his command, Fiona starting to slow down her fighting. When the level moved down to "calm," Fiona's commando suddenly de-engaged.

She stopped in her tracks, her eyes going back to blue, and dropped. David took a giant sigh of relief, walking over to Davenport and Leo, who were both breathing loudly in post-fear. "Alright, we have to do something about that." Davenport said to Eric and David. "Hey, how about we just remove the commando app from her?" David smiled, holding his hands out by his sides. Eric shook his head. "No, we can't just do that. It would leave her defenseless in a real tight situation that she couldn't just run from. She'd be too dependent on us. Plus, its not right to take that away from her, right Davenport?" Eric looked to him for confirmation.

Davenport had a face of deep thought, and didn't confirm anything.


	2. You can't do that to me!

Hey there again

So I did chapter 2 for people

as in one person

Looking at you Insecurity's Sanity

Holla at yo girl

"No, you can't just take FDL away from me!" Fiona pleaded to Davenport as he put together the chip update. Eric and David were holding her arms as she fought them to stop Davenport from removing her commando totally from her bionic capabilities. "It's saved us from many tight situations before!" She pulled on Eric, trying to free her right arm from his grasp. "Fiona, it's for the best. Right now you can't control it and there's been too many close calls with accidental triggering." Davenport said to her, finishing up the last coding for her chips.

Fiona started to cry in a desperate rage. "Stop! Why can't you let me keep the one thing that makes me worthwhile on this team!" She shouted, pulling harder on her brothers. "Listen, you're important on our team because you can get in and out of places quickly. It saves us the risk of getting hurt in a situation that relies on speed." He stated. Eric had disabled her bionics so she couldn't go into commando or fight back.

The only thing she thought she could do was pull the guilt string. She gritted her teeth, lowered her head, and shouted, "If you truly loved me you'd let me go!"

Davenport hesitated before pressing the "send update" button.

His face remained unchanged as she blanked out while receiving the update.

When she came back to, she didn't move. She felt emotionless. The only thing she thought was that he really had just taken her commando from her. She knew that they had just taken away the one worthwhile thing that matters to her.

She let out a few short gasps, her brothers letting go of her. She made eye contact with Davenport, who looked rather solemnly back at her. "It was for the best." He said quietly. She took a step toward him. "You're punishing me for something I can't control? The thing that makes my part of this bionic team worthwhile having me around?" She bit her lip in anger, trying to hold back from full on yelling.

He sighed, putting his hands up to his head. "I just can't let your chip keep being riled up and causing you to spring into FDL. When you're older and able to keep yourself together better you'll get it back." He commanded, hoping that she would get the idea that she just cannot control the app.

She didn't care about her age, she cared about being the weakest link on the team. Without FDL, she was nothing, in her opinion.

She grasped her hair. "No, no, no. No you didn't. You couldn't have. You can't take FDL from me. That-that's not possible." She stammered in denial. She felt so defenseless. It's not like commando is one of her main bionics, but it was what defined her. That's like, removing a Kangaroo's pouch. It's one of their most important features.

The other watched silently as she went through the levels of denial. "What could I have done, though, to keep it under control? If I calm myself down sooner I could have avoided it, but now it's gone. It's totally gone." She spoke to herself, kneeling on the ground.

Davenport made a motion to the boys to follow him and leave her alone to work through it herself. They quietly tiptoed around her, going to the elevator.

She watched desperately as they left her alone. She needed someone to talk to her. To help her cope with her lost ability. She took the loss of ability harder then she probably should have, but being the runt of the group makes you automatically more sensitive to things such as this.

She pulled herself together, going to Davenport's computer that had just sapped her ability. She looked on the screen that projected "Chip update- Subject F- Complete." He had made a mistake of leaving that on the screen. She could undo the update, giving herself the ability back. She tapped the screen quickly, hoping they don't catch her changing her chip without supervision/permission of Davenport. Her finger hovered over the option of "Update Chip" before a loud, high-pitched voice scared her.

"Hey priiiiincessss!" Eddy shouted at her, causing her to jump back. She sighed. "Eddy, don't bother me right now, i'm busy." She worked back on the computer, altering the code to get her ability back. "I've got to tell you something!" He yelled at her, grabbing her attention. She slammed her hands on the desk. "What! What do you possibly want, you piece of robot trash!" She fumed, staring at him.

He laughed at her. "Hey, guess what I did?" He chimed, prodding her anger further. Fiona glared at him. "What did you do." She breathed out, hearing the elevator ding and open up. "Oh yeah, I might have ratted you out to Davenport." He shut off as Davenport came rushing over to her from the door, pulling her away from the computer. "Just what do you think you're doing?" He scolded her, dragging her to the other end of the room, toward the capsules.

"Uh, heh, nothing at aaaall, why do you ask?" She tried to say casually after he stopped her, in front of her capsule. He did not look happy. "Listen, I took away FDL for a very good reason. You can't just give it back to yourself without my consent!" He fumed. She gave him a shaky smile before finally saying, "Hey, maybe I had a good reason?"

He stared at her. "Capsule. Now." He folded his arms before Fiona took a reluctant step back into her capsule, watching the door shut painfully in front of her.

"You kids are so hard to control!" He shouted to her before leaving the lab, clearly not happy with her behavior today.

"Give me a chance." She whispered to him, who was already out of the room. "Before taking part of me away."


	3. Perry, the beautiful person who inspires

I should say that Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Lab Rats franchise, locations, characters, etc. etc.

And part 3

Tiny chapter but I want to stall a little until the chapter i really want to type

"You runts don't know how to be students!" Perry yelled at the group of students in front of her, which also contained the four Dooley-Davenports. "All you are on the verge of failing school, just drop out now!" She shouted, her face and voice full of rage, as usual. She was very good at motivational speeches.

The fact was untrue, as the Lab Rats weren't failing school. Except for David. He's not the brightest kid.

"The world would be a better place without Perry." Leo said to them, folding his arms. They all agreed without hesitation. "How did she even get this job?" Eric asked him, as Perry proceeded to rummage through student's bags. Leo shrugged. "Her cats probably attacked the higher-ups until they hired her. Plus, she had to have been a teacher for over ten years. Those poor souls." He shook his head in sympathy.

Perry stormed over to the group. "Bags! Now!" She yelled, yanking Eric's bag off of his shoulder. "Hey, watch it!" He snapped back at her, taking a few staggered steps back. She clearly was angry. "I know one of you stole my kitty calendar!" She roared at Eric, staring him down. "And I know it was one of you pests! So you either fess up and give it back, or i'll be going through your bags until I find it!" She screeched as she pulled out books upon books.

Leo smiled as he leaned toward Eric. "Don't you carry around the capsule with the bionic chips to upgrade you guys's chips in an emergency?" He asked, through closed teeth. Eric's face was neutral before he heard Leo say that. His first instinct was to get that befor Perry got her hands on it. Anything electrical or interesting Perry takes and plays with.

Eric did the risky move of snatching his bag away from her, protecting the capsule before she found it. "If you don't give that back you'll automatically be considered a threat and be strip searched, by me!" She threatened, lunging for the bag. David stepped between them, holding her back by the shoulders.

it suddenly dawned on the rest of them on what was in the bag. She tried to fight back and work his arms off of her, but David was much too strong for even the strongest man on the planet. Eric had quickly pulled out the capsule and gave it to Fiona, who hid it in her pocket. The capsule was only about three inches long, nothing that couldn't be easily hidden.

Eric pushed David away once he threw the bag back at Perry. She was clearly not happy that that little tantrum had just happened, but yanked the bag anyway and continued her work. "You stupid kids, trying to cause trouble." She muttered angrily to herself. Eric breathed a sigh of relief as the fear of punishment for the outburst left the air.

She pulled out the last of what was in his bag and threw it back at him, without any of the materials. "So maybe you didn't steal my kitty calendar! But we got three more Dooley-Davenports to look through!" She yelled, taking the other bags.

As expected, their searches came out clean. No calendar to be found.

Perry grew furious. "Whoever stole my kitty calendar will get detention for a week!" She shouted as she stamped down the hallway.

They were safe. For now.


	4. Mission time

This isn't the chapter I was leading up to, by the way. I personally have no idea if i'm going to end on that chapter or if i'm going to continue on. We'll cross that bride when we get to it.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The Mission Alert signal went off in the middle of the night, waking the Lab Rats, but not the rest of the house.

Eric was the first one to step out of his capsule and put together the mission plan for the team, as, being the leader, that was his job. Fiona woke up next, with David struggling at last, as usual.

"Shouldn't we wake up Davenport?" Fiona asked, half-awake. Eric shook his head. "We don't need Davenport to help us out, we can take care of it ourselves." He said, forming a plan.

"Alright, there's been a rocket targeted heading for one of the US's Heli bases. All we have to do is stop it and cut the fuse, and we're in the clear. I first will form a shield around it, in the rare case it explodes it will contain the explosion. David, you'll hold the rocket from hitting the base. Fiona, you quickly cut the green wire on the side, that will deactivate the rocket. Is the plan clear?" He asked them, gathering a few supplies.

They nodded in agreement, dressing themselves in their mission suits. Fiona felt a little hesitant going on a mission without Davenport supervising them, but David and Eric were quite confident that there would be no issue in this mission.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Once Eric had landed the helicopter safely at the base, they snuck across the base, Eric locating the rocket's signals. "Alright, it's coming from the east side. David, position yourself about twenty yards in that direction and wait for the incoming missile. Everyone's asleep at the moment, and the rocket radar didn't pick up this one, so no one knows about it." He whispered, guiding David to his right.

"Fiona, wait back with me until David catches the rocket. Once he has it in his hands, go cut the green wire." Eric said to her, pulling her by the arm away from David. She nodded, waiting slightly behind Eric for protection.

Eric tapped away on his watch. "The rocket should be coming into view. Keep your eye on it." He instructed David, both boys holding up their arms. Eric formed a shield around the rocket as it plummeted toward the group. Fiona was more tense than usual on this mission. Was it because of the removal of FDL? It could likely be. Eric and David would be able to survive in the case of an explosion, but Fiona would be a goner. If she couldn't run, her bionics aren't geared to survive an impact like that. In FDL, though, she could survive it.

The missile came closer to David. Eric kept the shield around it, effectively slowing it down as well as providing the extra barrier, as intended.

It was only seconds away from making impact with David's hands. If he can't hold it from the ground, it will not destroy anything, but the Lab Rats will essentially get hurt. How bad they could get hurt is unknown, but better safe then sorry.

David's hands caught the rocket, Fiona zipped in, cutting the green wire in a matter of milliseconds.

The countdown clock had reached zero without an explosion.

Eric had breathed a sigh of relief, keeping the shield on it for a little longer to guarantee that it was really dead. He walked toward the rocket as David let go and walked away with Fiona. The two were cautious but relieved at the same time.

Just when they thought the rocket was legitimately dead, it exploded.

Eric fought to keep his shield around the explosion, knowing it would subside in less than five seconds.

The other two dropped to the ground, covering their heads.

He only held out to four.

The electronic shield shattered, letting the last second of the explosion release. Luckily, most of the dynamite explodes within the first second, but the fragments are in the later seconds.

A few pieces of fragments shot out, striking the three kids. Fiona and David didn't get it that bad, but Eric got it the worst.

Once the small explosion was over, David was the first one to get up, being the farthest away he had the least of the impact. His only thought was to make sure his brother and sister were okay, since he was able to stand up with minimal pain. He immediately knew that he got hit across the hand, but not much else, other than his right leg. He hurried over to Eric, who was completely on the ground, in agony of the hit. David kneeled next to Eric, trying to roll him onto his back to assess his injuries.

Eric swatted David's hand away "Leave me alone, David." He managed to whisper. He let out a long groan before rolling himself onto his back. David was horrified at the severity of Eric's injuries. His mission suit was torn up in his entire front of his body. "Alright, we have to get home. The mission is technically accomplished, now we have to go before the sun rises." David took Eric in his arms, taking his back to the helicopter.

Fiona watched them walk away from her. "Now I really wish we had woken Davenport up." She hissed, getting herself to stand up. She sustained pretty severe injuries herself, but nothing some rest and medicine couldn't fix. Her hands, arms, back, and outsides of her legs were all cut up. She could manage her injuries herself, and make it back to the helicopter with minimal problems, but her mind immediately drifted to Eric as well.

David was back to help her within a few minutes. "How's Eric?" She asked him, once he was carrying her back. "He's not looking so good. Davenport's going to have to assess our injuries himself, we can't tell anything." He said, hurrying across the base. She grabbed onto him tightly in fear. A mission accomplished yet gone horribly wrong.


	5. How did you guys even manage this?

This one's a little dragged out, but it's my fanfiction, and I really wanted to do this. This chapter shouldn't be too important if you want to skip over, just read first paragraph and last then move on.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"You guys should never go on a mission without my consent." Davenport lectured them as he cared for Eric's injuries. The group was in the living room, each of them suffering their own pain while sitting on the couch. Davenport had helped their pain by slightly numbing their bodies bionically like a pain reliever, but some of the gashes they suffered were harsh. Eric wasn't even conscious anymore, but that was mostly due to the fact that Davenport had gave him a sedative because of the intensity of his pain.

Eric, in general, was not doing so well. Davenport determined that he was fine, but needed to be attended to and watched over. The other two were totally fine, with minor checking daily.

David had changed into solely shorts and Fiona had shorts and a sports bra, both per Davenport's requests to assess their injuries. Eric was in far too much pain to even move.

David's right leg had small cuts to it, as well as his hands, also a few that creep up his arms. His torso, closer to his right leg, was also scratched up. Fiona had slightly more severe injuries, with harder cuts on her hands, outsides of both her legs, on her back, and her sides of her body, as she was positioned perfectly forward to the explosion, while David was slightly tilted to the left of it.

Eric was face on, all of his damage on the front side of his body. His face had a few cuts, with mostly his chest being gashed, along with his upper arms.

Davenport was almost done caring for Eric, who had most of his cuts cleaned and covered. His suit was pulled down only to reveal his chest and arms, where all of the cuts had been placed. His chest was bound with bandages and his arms were almost completely covered. "Alright, Fiona, you're next, because you have more severe injuries than David." He said, securing the last round of bandages on Eric.

David groaned. "But i'm more special!" He protested. Fiona nodded. "Yup, you sure are special." She smiled to herself, amused at her own joke. David didn't get it, but Davenport let out a laugh. "I programmed you to be very special." He joked, continuing Fiona's joke. She gave him a stifled laugh back. "I wish I could be as special as you, David" She added. Davenport choked on his laughter. David still didn't understand the joke.

Davenport took a few breaths, scotting himself over to Fiona. He coughed a little. "Mhm, anyway." He straightened himself out. "Alright, stand up." He ordered her.

When she stood, the first thing you noticed was the scratches on her arms, which were bright red. "Alright, well, you're scratched on the arms, which is kind of obvious, but still needs to be covered." He said, rotating her gently, kneeling down to see her hips and legs. He gently held her steady (due to her being a little wobbly from the painkiller), getting a better look at the severity of her cuts. "Well, these aren't too bad, either, but your back is going to be the worst. I'm almost afraid to look at them." He spoke, with a hint of concern in his voice.

Fiona revealed her back to him and he immediately scrunched his face up in disgust at the sight of the gashes. "Yeesh, these definitely don't look like any old scratches. This is the worst area you got hit in." He lightly ran a finger on her cuts, her muscles clenching due to the sensitivity of her cuts. "Ah, Davenport, stop. That hurts." She snipped. He blew out more air than normal. "No kidding, just look at these things." He retorted, getting his bottle of medicine.

He poured some of it on a wipe, and started to wipe down her back, Fiona hissing at the pain. "Ah, hah, yep, that doesn't exactly feel pleasant." She breathed heavily, enduring the stinging pain. David laughed at her. "Hey, put more of that stuff on her." He smiled, enjoying his sister's pain. Davenport shook his head. "Don't be stupid David, this stuff will hurt just as bad on you as well." He remarked.

He had soon done all of Fiona's torso, and had it bandaged within a few minutes. Her legs hadn't took much longer, as well as her arms, and Fiona was in slight pain from all of the ointment. David already was up by the time Fiona sat down. "You're easy. Your cuts don't even need full assessing, they just need to be cleaned and covered." He said, pouring the medicine on a clean rag. "Hey, is this supposed to hurt?" He asked him, right before he pressed the rag on David's wounds. "Eh, not too bad." He said, pressing in on him.

David took a raspy breath. "Ah, yeah, that kind of hurts. Just a little bit. As in, a lot." He seethed, jumping a little whenever more was placed on different wounds. "Your sister took this better than you." Davenport groaned, moving on to the bandages. "Hey, in my opinion, I took it way better than her, in my own way." David retorted. "Yeah, your own special way." Fiona joked.

The three had been taken care of and were all safe, at home. Davenport's job was done, and he was able to breathe a sigh of relief that his kids were okay.

David left when his bandages were done. He wasn't sticking around to hear Eric groan in his medically-induced sleep.

Secretly he couldn't stand watching his siblings suffering like that.

Fiona was slowly falling asleep on the couch, the bionic sedative relaxing her and the painkiller of the medicine starting to hit her. Davenport was secretly increasing the power of the sedative behind the kitchen wall, letting her relax from her painful mission and her sleepless night. As well as the fact that she didn't want to leave Eric until he woke up, or he was feeling better.

Davenport left and then came back with a large blanket for Fiona, throwing it over her body. She thanked him quietly before the sedative took over, her eyes delicately shutting.

"This could have been avoided." Davenport said to himself, before leaving his kids to sleep.


	6. So what's this guy?

cmmcnebvcqevcjbe this one might drag on too i'm running low on stalling ideas and if you haven't figured it out yet I mostly focus on Fiona because i've developed her personality the most and more can happen to a girlthen a guy, emotionally and physically, since women are usually more sensitive and genetically weaker. No sexism? I dunno. I'm not trying, but someone might argue with me about it.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Eric had woken up, but was still in immense pain. Davenport had introduced a small amount of the sedative just for painkiller without drowsiness, but Eric wasn't feeling much relief, and he didn't want to sleep, either, since he had been sleeping for over 24 hours.

"So, what are you saying that happened with the rocket?" Eric asked as Davenport analyzed all possible issues that could have happened. Davenport pulled up a few possible malfunctions and projected them in the air. "Fiona, which wire did you cut?" He asked her, prompting her to stand and show the wire she cut. "I can't tell, this one looks different, but I know I cut the green one, like Eric said." She told him.

He shook his head. Fiona became confused. "What? What happened?" She asked him. "The green wire wasn't the one you were supposed to cut. The wire that would have deactivated the bomb was the red one." He said, zooming in to the wires. "The green one only delays the bomb."

The color flushed out of Eric's face. "So this was my fault." He said quietly. They didn't nod or shake their heads, because they all knew that his false instruction caused this. They simply stayed quiet. Eric sighed. "Yeah, this was my fault." He realized the pain he had caused himself and his siblings, which he loved dearly.

Davenport gritted his teeth. "Ah, I can't blame you for messing up. Rockets all have different purposes for each wire and you might have been basing your thought on the last rocket we stopped. The one with the green wire we had to cut." He said, trying to make Eric think better of himself. The last thing the Lab Rats needed were another one to think less of themselves.

Fiona was a different issue, though.

"Yeah, Eric, it wasn't your fault. I thought that it was the green wire as well, and I didn't know any better. I honestly didn't even second guess your order. So you told us the wrong instruction once. What's the issue in that? No one can be perfect." Fiona tried her best to lighten him up, trying to make him think nothing of the little mishap.

He didn't feel much better about himself. "But, I'm the leader. I can't let little mishaps happen. Plus, this little mishap hurt all of us. If it had not hurt any of us it wouldn't be such a big deal, but it hurt us. And i'm not wired to be giving bad orders." He said solemnly. Fiona walked over to him, sitting on the ground next to him. "Hey, it ain't that bad of a mess up. We're safe at home, and even though we may be hurt, we aren't dead. Your job is just to keep us alive. And you did. So, we can excuse a little mistake for keeping us alive." She smiled, holding his leg for comfort. He nodded slowly after thinking for a little bit. "Yeah… yeah, you're right. I guess I can't let a little mistake get to me. I haven't made one since I was twelve." He gave her a little smile.

She was glad he was feeling better about himself, because she values everyone no matter what.

Except for Perry.

No one loves Perry.

His happiness subsided quickly when Davenport cut them off. "Uh, do you guys know who Douglas is?" He inquired, trying to warn them of a threat that he had just detected. They shook their heads. Davenport sighed. "Well, if anyone ever tries to claim you guys for their own the answer is that you're not, no matter how much, that person, may convince you." He said, making sure that they knew about it.

This obviously arose some questions from them. "What are you talking about?" FIona asked, tilting her head slightly. Davenport huffed, putting his face in his hands, searching for an answer. "I, um, well, my brother, Douglas, is trying to claim you guys as his own kids. But you're not his, you're mine. Does that make enough sense?" He asked them, trying to make sense of the situation. Eric shook his head. "Why would he claim us as his own? We're your kids." He said, pretty certainly of himself. "Is there even a reason that he would say that?"

Davenport was hesitant to tell them the whole story, but he knew he needed to tell them about it. Eric got a little relief off of of Davenport's shoulder when he cut in and said, "I know we are adopted, but we've always looked at you as our real father, if that's what this is about?" He said, trying to make him feel better about what he was to say. "No, it's not that. He claims to be your bionic creator and wants to take you guys back from me. He technically did implant the chip in your backs when you guys were little, but he was going to use you as weapons of destruction. That's when I took you guys away to use your bionics for good." Davenport told them.

Fiona looked stunned. "How old were we when you put our bionics in us?" She forced her question on him, demanding answers from her sudden new information on herself and her family. "None of you remember it because you were too young, but you were not even a year old, Eric was two, and David was three. David did remember how much pain he was in, though, but a little bit of memory scrambling and he forgot that he was even bionic at the time." He said to them, turning off his computer. "Alright, now i'm totally ready for any bombardment of questions. Ask away." He said, sitting down in the chair behind him.

"Did it hurt?" She asked, taken over by her natural curious personality, sliding on her stomach toward him. He stuck out his lips in thought. "Well, you all started to cry when we injected the chip into you, and it was a fairly large chip, so it took a lot of coded liquid to make it." He told her, acting like she knew what he meant. She blinked a few times, signifying her confusion. "We didn't want to surgically insert the chip, so we created a liquid that forms a chip under the skin. It causes less post-term issues and hurts less, despite the amount you guys cried that day. And you were the most annoying, by the way." He told her, clearing up her confusion.

She stared at him. "So, back to that other thing, he was going to use us for bad?" She asked him, rolling onto her back without thinking. Once her back pressed onto the ground, she squealed then rolled over onto her stomach again, forgetting about the gashes on her back. Davenport nodded, ignoring what just happened. "He was going to sell you to the government for their use in the military and other needs. You guys may be half robots, but you're still kids. You're still people. Using you for military use is ridiculous. We agreed on using your bionics for good, but we didn't have to same good in mind, apparently." He smiled at her, while she stuck out her tongue in her own entertainment.

Eric didn't even question it. He wasn't sensitive to this kind of stuff, and he already expected something like that to happen. After all, great power, great responsibility. Great power also comes with great disagreements. Which is why Davenport had to make a run for it with the kids.

Davenport clapped his hands. "Welp, now you know if my brother claims you for his own. He's devious and tricky, so be careful. He will say whatever he needs to get you on his side. Even if he's threatening something, just ignore him and tell me." He said to them, making sure they know what to do if he ever gets contact with them. They both nodded.

"I'll be sure to trick the girl, though. She'll be easy now that you took FDL from her." Douglas said to himself, laughing maniacally as he shut off the monitor leading to a camera positioned in the lab.


End file.
